


A soldier turned bureaucrat

by Southernsassafrastea



Category: Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernsassafrastea/pseuds/Southernsassafrastea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a dark ficlet. It is centered around the Siege of Kirkwall though it not affiliated with Unbroken Vow. Deals with darker themes and loss of limb</p>
            </blockquote>





	A soldier turned bureaucrat

**Pity.**

      It was a pity someone so young and at the peak of her fighting prowess laid low. Aveline had heard the stirrings, words spoken outside her tent. How many times had she tried to lean up, to reach out and grab only to have nothing… that terrifying blankness on her right side answer her? She sighed and fell back against the pallet. Eyes closing and reliving that fight that cost so much more than her arm.

**Lucky.**

Maker’s breath they were lucky. The attempted route was all but repelled. The Kirkwall forces were winning. They would win. The city would be safe. And restoration, once again could go on as planned. Aveline let out a sigh of relief that was hastily cut off by a shuffling. “What’s going on here?” The voice that had successfully led troops walked through the milling guardsmen to the man struggling wildly in Brennan’s grip.

“A spy Guard Captain.”

Her brow furrowed as she leaned forward hoping to get a better look at him. A kick to Brennan’s thigh and launch forward had air whooshing out and breath that stank like rotten meat fill her nostrils.

The man opened his mouth wider and with horror Aveline could see the broken glass of whatever poison he’d hid there glistening and sizzling with a foaming sickly green. She threw her hand up shoving a fist into his mouth and forcing him back even as pain blossomed up her arm.

**Not dead.**

That was the best thing she could say in the aftermath. She wasn’t dead and they successfully pushed back the assault. Kirkwall was free once more. Aveline was even named Viscountess for her efforts. She’d laughed when they put the crown on her head.

What a prize? Lose her sword arm and gain a crown. If only everyone could be so lucky?

**Learning.**

She no longer lurched side to side when she walked. Aveline had learned to compensate for the loss of limb, change how she distributed her weight. She no longer took those moments alone to mourn her career cut short, her ability to fight stopped in its tracks by a failed assassination attempt. She no longer did a lot of things – including go home to the little house in Hightown and the husband that had been able to deal with many things, but not his wife being no longer whole.

She took it in stride, had to because there was work to do. Kirkwall needed a steady hand and she had one. Lips curved at the joke. Maybe she was healing after all.

**Forgiveness**

Brilliant blue eyes looked at her from across the table. Prince of Starkhaven, sitting down with the Viscountess of Kirkwall for the first time in years. It was unprecedented after the siege and near annexation of the city. There had been rumors and even a wager started on if both parties would exit the talks alive.

He looked old. That was Aveline’s first and old real thought. Gone was the chestnut brown of his hair. She’d thought it looked like deer hide, though of course hadn’t said anything at the time. It was mostly silver now and even the brightness of his eyes had dimmed slightly.

“Prince” strong words spoken in a tone that had led her city state for nearly a decade.

“Viscountess” a brogue that held gravel of a man used near up by the world.

When Sebastian’s mouth opened to add words beyond, she shushed him much like a child. “Let’s put ill behind us Prince Vael. I’ve no want to reminisce about the past.”

“Aye… aye as you say Viscountess.”

And the treaty of official peace was signed within the hour.


End file.
